


Who

by chokersvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cliche, Confused Woozi, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Meanie, Implied jihan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Lovelife Crisis, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, implied verkwan - Freeform, posted this at 4AM so will edit (again) once i wake up, seoksoon, this story is almost 3 years since published on my wattpad account omg, update: i edited the errors that i found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokersvt/pseuds/chokersvt
Summary: Jihoon doesn't really mind about that 'soulmate thing' in his entire life. He only wants to have a normal life and do his everyday routines. Even though people around him talk about that thing non-stop, he doesn't want to deal with it because he will only stress himself.Not until one day, he wakes up seeingtwo different markson his right shoulder.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 9





	Who

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As I said on my tags, I made this last 2018, and I posted it on my Wattpad account. So, if ever you’ll browse on that app one day and see a similar story, it’s my own story. This story is just an edited version of it (‘cause re-reading it again was really… lmao)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy reading this fic! <3

**Today** is another day for Jihoon to go to school and attend classes. His weekdays are always like this. Wakes up in the morning, prepares breakfast for himself and his pets, takes a bath, prepares his lunch food, double-checks his things, and after that, he's all ready to go.  
This day is not new for Jihoon since he is used to it, growing as an independent person. Both of his parents are working in another country and taught him things like this.

It's already 6:30 a.m. and Jihoon doubled check all his things just to make sure that he is ready to go. He checked his goldfish and saw that it is finally energized again (he also doesn't know how he distinguished that). After that, he locked his small apartment and went to the bus stop.

* * *

**"Jihoon! You're finally here! Thank God!"**  
"Hmmm yeah, why? Do you need something?"  
"Hey, don't be like that! I just want to ask if you had a good night's sleep."  
"Oh well, thanks for asking Seungcheol, but I need to go first in my room since it's already 6:55 a.m. and I don't want to be late. So, if you don't mind, I'm going now."  
"Oh yeah, you're right. Let's just meet later at the cafeteria! Alright?"  
"Alright."

Jihoon happened to pass by in front of Seungcheol who is currently in the court because of his duties as a student council president. Seungcheol is Jihoon's childhood friend since grade school because of his mom and Seungcheol's mom. He is happy that Seungcheol befriended him because most of the kids back then were not giving him any attention because of his poker face.

The time for their first-period class is 7:00 a.m. so he walks and runs to his classroom so that he won't be late. The teacher in his first period is really strict that she won't allow students to enter the room even if the student got there at 7:01 a.m. So, he runs faster going to his room which is located on the second floor of their building.

* * *

**"Finally"**

Jihoon said those words after the bell rang, signifying that it is already lunchtime. He fixed his things first and got his packed lunch before going to the cafeteria. He is ready to go down, but one of his friend that happened to be his classmate called him.

"Hey, Jihoon!"  
"Oh, hello, Soonyoung and Junhui."  
"Are you now going down to eat your lunch?"  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
"Yes, it's obvious. Don't try to ask questions that are already obvious, Soonyoung."  
"Okay okay Junhui, I'm just trying to start a conversation."

Jihoon snorted since he's already hungry and he really wanted to eat his lunch now, so he spoke already.  
"Well, I'm going to meet Seungcheol in the cafeteria as usual. You two, you will not eat anything?"  
"Oh great! I have big news to tell you and Seungcheol! We'll just have lunch with you. If it's alright?"  
"Okay, fine. Whatever."  
The three started to go downstairs and went to the cafeteria.

* * *

Upon entering, lots of students are already inside the cafeteria, so Jihoon had a hard time passing by between the crowd to find their usual spot. Luckily, he saw Seungcheol waving at him sitting in his usual seat.

"Okaaaaay. So, shall we start eating our lunch now?" Seungcheol asked Jihoon as the boy sits in his usual spot, across Seungcheol.  
"Yeah. But please reserve two seats today. Soonyoung and Junhui are going to eat with us."  
"Eh? Why though?"  
"Soonyoung said that he'll have big news to tell to us. But, let's start eating now, I'm starving already."  
"Oooohhh. Alright, if you say so."

Jihoon and Seungcheol unpacked all of their foods and started to eat. Seungcheol also has his lunch since his mother always prepares him a packed lunch. Seungcheol always shares his lunch with Jihoon, and Jihoon will also share his lunch because it's like a tradition to them, sharing their foods.

A few minutes later, Junhui and Soonyoung finally came and joined the two. Soonyoung sits beside Jihoon and Junhui beside Seungcheol.

"Hey, Soonyoung and Junhui!"  
"Hello, Cheol!" The boys greeted back at the same time.  
"Have you eaten your lunch already?"  
"Yeah, we just bought snacks since we ate our packed lunch in our break time" Junhui answered for Soonyoung, who is now all giddy beside Jihoon.

"Oh, that's nice.  
By the way, Soonyoung, what is that big news that you have to tell us?"  
Seungcheol asked since he finished arranging the containers of his food.

"Ohhh that. So Jihoon told you that already."  
"Obviously" Jihoon said while arranging his containers.

"Okay okay. The big news is that uhm Junhui, drum roll please."  
Junhui just did it after rolling his eyes because of Soonyoung's acting.  
"Would you just tell us? It's already 12:35 p.m. and we need to go back to our classroom in twenty-five minutes."  
"Okay, chill Jihoon. I'm going to tell you now."

Junhui and Seungcheol just smiled because of Jihoon's attitude, and both of them thought _‘Well, Jihoon will never change huh.’_

"I finally have it!!" Soonyoung announced happily to the other boys.  
"What do you have?" Jihoon asked, brows creased because of Soonyoung.

 _‘Cute’_ both Seungcheol and Junhui mumbled while staring at Jihoon.

"The mark! I already have a mark on my left shoulder!!"  
"Ooohhhhh, left shoulder huh" Junhui teased his friend.  
"Why? What's the problem with having my mark on my left shoulder? My mom's mark and my sister's mark are also on their left shoulders."  
"Well, did you asked your dad where is his mark located?" Seungcheol asked Soonyoung.  
"Hmmm, I saw his mark on his right shoulder while he was wearing the sleeveless shirt that I gave to him."  
"Ohohohoho, our friend right here is a girl now?" Junhui continued to tease Soonyoung.

_The other boys laugh at that because it's true. All of the girls that they knew have their marks on their left shoulder (including their mothers- well, except for Jihoon's mom), which explains that they possess the 'soft' side that every soulmate needs. It's not a big deal though, because some of the girls that they knew have a mark on their right shoulder and their partner's on the left, whether their partner is a girl or a boy. They are soulmates, after all. It must be hard to believe this at first, but in this time, where these four young boys live, anything can happen because soulmates are for each other. Whether they like it or not, they all knew that their soulmates are the ones for them. It may sound cliché and all too cheesy, but it is true._

"Hmmm. I don't care if it is on my left shoulder. What I'm excited about is that I finally have a mark!! I'll finally meet my soulmate!!"  
Soonyoung said, his famous eye smile present because of the pure happiness.

"Yeah. I'm just teasing you, Soonyoung. I'm glad that you finally have your mark!! Can we see it?"  
Junhui leaned into the table and tried to lift Soonyoung's sleeves on his left arm.

"What do you think about the mark?" Seungcheol asked while also waiting on seeing Soonyoung's mark.  
"Is it a flower? A letter? A structure?"  
Seungcheol asked once again because every soulmate have different marks.

_**Like every other soulmate, the mark that you have signifies your partner's attitude or interest and other traits that they have based on the mark of your shoulder.** _

_Jihoon's mom, for example, the mark that is on her right shoulder is a piano. Jihoon's father is great at playing piano so, that mark explains why. On the other hand, the mark on Jihoon's father were drum sticks. Jihoon's mother is great at playing drums. His parents met each other in the contest that they participated in. They knew that they are the ones for each other because they were in that specific place that their feet brought them, and when they saw each other, they just felt it. At that time, Jihoon's parents started to talk to each other and lived happily until now._

"Woooaahh" Jihoon's thoughts slipped away when he heard the two boys in front of him gasped and looked amazed by the mark on Soonyoung's shoulder.  
"It's a microphone but, it has a special effect." Seungcheol said, still having his amazed expression.  
"It's like a sunray? Or the sun-related thing that gives effect on the microphone." Junhui followed, also having his amazed expression that can be seen all over his face.

"Soonyoung, do you perhaps know or like guess who is your soulmate?" Jihoon butted into the conversation. There are some cases like this too, so Jihoon asked his friend.

"Uhhhh, by the looks on my mark, maybe he/she is really good at singing and can be part of the music club that we have."  
Jihoon smiled at that. Soonyoung is considering things, whether his soulmate would be a boy or a girl, he's glad that his friend accepts that kind of fate.

"Ooooohhhh what if it is your crush Soonie~?" Junhui teased once again.  
"Oooohhhh who's that lucky guy/girl, huh Junhui?" Seungcheol piped in, having that teasing smile towards Soonyoung.  
"Eeeeyyy it's not like he can be my soulmate though. He is too perfect for me. I'm not hoping anything."  
"Ooooohhhh so it's a guy then? The guy from the music club? Oh no! What if it's Jihoonie?"  
Seungcheol's expression was priceless!  
His eyes are all too big, and his mouth is forming a big 'o'.

"Nooooo that won't happen. I just have a feeling that Jihoon will be forever my best buddy, right my Jihoonie buddy? bbuing bbuing"  
"Pffft, stop saying nonsense Soonyoung, I don't really want to be with you forever though, well if it's forever buddy it's alright. But please, stop doing aegyo, it's not cute." Jihoon rolled his eyes once he stated that.

 _'Aaawww he is really my Jihoonie'  
'Aaawww he is really my Hoonhoon'_  
Both men thought at the same time.

"But in this case, who's your crush? Hmmm, Soonie? Why you didn't tell me about this?" Seungcheol pouts as he said those words.  
"Eeey, I'm embarrassed okay. You might tease me all day if I said so, like what is happening right now." Soonyoung replied shyly because he assumed that this day would come if he told his friends about his crush.  
"What if your crush is your soulmate? It will be amazing, right?" Junhui tried to give Soonyoung hope because, in this world, there is a chance that your crush or someone you idolize can be your soulmate. Anything can happen here.

"Yeah, that’s true. My other friend in my class is luckily one of them. You know Hong Jisoo, right?"  
Seungcheol looked at the other boys and saw them nod their heads altogether.

"In Jisoo's case, he told me that he felt or had that lucky guess who is his soulmate. He has a long-time crush named Yoon Jeonghan, they are neighbors, and Jisoo would always wait for Jeonghan to leave their house first so that he'll follow him behind and make sure that Jeonghan is fine going to his school. He told his parents about it and was scared at first because Jisoo's parents are strict when it comes to relationship, but they happily accepted Jisoo's confession to them."

"Ugghhh, will you shorten your story? Ten minutes left before going back to our classrooms." Jihoon said because he doesn't want to walk and run again to be in their next class.

"Okay okay, so the happy ending was when Jeonghan forgot something and went back to his house, he saw Jisoo and felt that the mark on his left shoulder gave a 'signal' that he finally met his soulmate. Jisoo on the other hand, also felt that certain feeling when he laid his eyes on Jeonghan. Right now, they're currently dating, and they are each other's inspiration to be good in class."

"Ooohhhh, nice story. I wish I'll have that same fate too." Soonyoung stated once Seungcheol finished his story.  
"Well, anything can happen in this world. Let's just hope that your crush is also your soulmate. Think positive Soonie!!" Junhui, back to his positive side of himself, patted Soonyoung on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, let's go back now to our rooms. I don't want to walk and run again as I did earlier." Jihoon stood up and got his lunch containers.  
"Okay, see you later guys!" They parted ways with Seungcheol since he is a year older.

* * *

**"Okay, class, you are now dismissed."**

Everybody in Jihoon's room was mumbling words like "FINALLY I SURVIVED THIS DAY!" and "OH MY GOSH I CAN GO HOME NOW AND WATCH MY FAVORITE SHOWS."

Every student is like that, right? In Jihoon's case, he also feels blessed because it's dismissal time already, but he's been feeling weird after seeing Soonyoung's mark earlier. He wanted to tell it to his friends but thought that maybe, he is just sleep-deprived since he did most of his notes last night. He doesn't want to cram like most of the students do.

He arranges his things and finally exited the classroom.

Outside, Seungcheol is already waiting for him together with Soonyoung, Junhui, and a familiar guy. When Junhui saw him, he waved his hand and smiled at Jihoon. Jihoon also waved back and smiled at Junhui.

"Guys, Jihoon is already here." Junhui stated to the boys.  
Once they turned their attention to Jihoon, he finally realized that the other guy that they are talking to is Hong Jisoo. The guy that is one of the "lucky ones" with their soulmate.  
"Hey, Jihoon! This is Jisoo, the lucky boy that I said earlier." Seungcheol introduced his friend to Jihoon.  
"Yes, I know, we already met because sometimes, he plays the guitar for the performance of the music club."  
Jihoon replied to Seungcheol.  
"Ooohh, that's cool! There's no need to be shy then."

"Hello, Jihoon! How are you?"  
"I'm fine Jisoo. What about you? I hope that you'll join the music club now :)"  
"I'm also good. Well, maybe this year, I'll audition. I already master-ed to manage my time."  
"That's great!"  
"Okay okay, let's walk now 'cause I don't want to miss my favorite show." Soonyoung said and drag all of them to go down.

* * *

 **The five boys** are in the same neighborhood so, they travel together back to their home.  
The bus is crowded since all of the students are in here, and the seats are limited. They just offer the seats to the girls and the elders.

"Hey Ji, are you alright?" Seungcheol asked Jihoon since he saw his friend struggling to maintain his balance.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"No, you're not."  
"Cheol, I said I'm fine."  
"Oh well, in my perspective, you're not fine."

Seungcheol excused himself to the other people who are also standing inside the bus. Jihoon is confused since he doesn't understand why is Seungcheol walking towards him. He just felt that there are strong arms that are caging him and trying to 'protect' him from the people, and he knew that it's Seungcheol.

"There, you are now totally fine. If you want to lean on me, it's alright. I know you had a rough day today."  
Jihoon smiled at that and felt his cheeks getting hot.

"Aigoo. The teenagers nowadays are so sweet." The old lady in the seat that is in front of them said that.  
"Are you perhaps, each other soulmates? You look good together :)"  
"Uhhh, no grandma, we're just best friends," Jihoon answered.  
_"I wish"_ Cheol whispered, but Jihoon didn't hear it.

"Oh, you know little boy, best friends can be soulmates too! My husband and I are also best friends back then. We are happy-go-lucky, and when he said to me that he already had his mark, I felt happy and disappointed at the same time. But when my mark also showed up, I told him that. We checked our marks together, and it is glowing. At that time, we knew that we are for each other."  
"Oooohhh, that's a beautiful story, Grandma. I hope that your love story will also happen to me." Seungcheol replied to the grandma and took a glance at Jihoon.  
Meanwhile, Jihoon is confused because of Seungcheol's reply.

"Oh, I hope so too! You two look good together!"  
"Really?" Seungcheol replied with his gummy smile plastered on his face.  
"Yes, really. I'll pray for that! Nothing's impossible in our world that we live in."  
"Thanks, Grandma! :)"

Jihoon just smiled at the grandma and focused on maintaining his balance. Unfortunately, the driver didn't notice the hump in the road so, the people inside it were also startled. Jihoon failed in maintaining his balance, so he landed in Seungcheol's chest. Seungcheol, with his gummy smile, asked Jihoon if he is fine.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Uhmmmm, I'm glad that you're there behind me."  
_‘If it is for you, I'll try to do anything.’_ Seungcheol thought while smiling at Jihoon.

"Okay guys, we're already here at our stop. Can you please go down now?"  
Soonyoung, as usual, said that to the two boys.  
"Okay Soonyoung, 10 minutes left before your favorite show starts. We'll go down now."  
Jihoon replied with a smile to his 'forever buddy'.

* * *

  


**"Goodbye!! Let's all see each other tomorrow!**  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay, bye!"  
"Byeeee"

The five boys parted ways since their houses are in the other street.  
Jihoon happily walked, and he's about to enter his apartment when someone called him.  
"Uhhh, Jihoon?"  
He turned around and saw Junhui.  
"Oh, hey Junhui. What's up?"  
"The sky.... hehe"  
Jihoon just remained silent and maintained his poker face. 

"Okay, I'm just joking. Uhmmmm, I just want you to know that....."  
Junhui is now acting all weird since he is known to be the 'confidence king' in their school, and Jihoon knows that, but this time, his head is low, and he is not looking at Jihoon.

"What is it?" Jihoon just replied since he really wants to go in his room and lie down in his bed.  
"Uhhh... I just want you to know that _youarereallyamazingandyouaresupercuteandreallytalentedandmyfeelingsofhavingacrushonyouwasbackthedaythatisawyouinthestreetsandsavedyoufromthebadguysbutinsteadofsavingyouyousavedmebecausemyskillsinfightingisreallybadand-"_  
"Hey hey, wait Junhui, can you please slow down? I don't understand a thing."  
Jihoon is really confused right now. He never knew that someone can be that fast in saying things.  
"Oh, okay. I-"  
"Let's just enter my apartment first, it's cold here."  
"Okay."

Jihoon entered his apartment and automatically glanced at his goldfish. He signaled Junhui to sit on the sofa. He gave food to his fishes and turned on the heater.

"So okay, are you now comfortable, Junhui?"  
"Uhhh yes."  
"Soooooo, let's go back to the topic earlier. Will you please continue what you are saying AND speak slowly?"  
"Uhhh, yeah, alright. So uhmmm I just want you to know that you are really amazing and you are super cute and really talented and my feelings of having a crush on you was back the day that I saw you in the streets and saved you from the bad guys but instead of saving you, you saved me because my skills in fighting are really bad, and I'm jealous every time you and Seungcheol are talking to each other since you two are best friends and me, I happen to be just a friend of yours since we are not that close and I also wanted to be your best friend since I know that there is a big chance that we won't be soulmates so I just wanted to be closer to you. And yeah, I have a crush on you because you are Lee Jihoon, the one who saved me from the bad guys in the street and the one who saved me from the bullies when we were little kids. I don't know if you still remember it, but yeah. It also happens that we met again during our high school years, and it seems like your singing skills got better. So I am glad that we were friends again through Soonyoung, and… that's all I want to say."

Jihoon was speechless. He doesn't know what to say in this kind of situation. So, he just stares at Junhui and tried to speak, but he can't form any words.  
"Uhmmmm, I'm sorry if that startled you. I just want to have this chance 'cause I know that if I haven't said anything to you, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, and yeah. It's okay if you won't reply. I'm not expecting anything."

Jihoon just continued to stare at Junhui, and he wants to reply because he is not that kind of guy. He wants to reply to him.

"So yeah, I'll be going now, Jihoon. I'm glad that I already said that to you.  
Goodbye Jihoon! Have a good night."

Junhui is now in front of the door and putting on his shoes. Jihoon stands up and also put on his shoes and called Junhui before he shut the door.

"Uhhhh Junhui, I don't really know what to say because it's the first time that someone confessed to me. But I guess, uhmmmm, thanks? For liking me... And uhhh, the one that you stated earlier, I'm the kid who saved you from the bullies. Are you...... _Junnie?"_  
"Well, at that time, I pronounced my name as Junnie so, yeah. I'm glad you remembered me, _Hoonhoon_ :)"

Jihoon smiled back to Junhui and said something.  
"Oohhh so I've been your childhood crush? Huh, Junnie?" Jihoon teased Junhui.  
He also can't stop smiling 'cause Junhui is doing right now what little Junhui, or should I say Junnie did at the time that they were still little kids. Junhui is blushing right now while his hands are in his nape and his feet are uneasy.  
"Uhhh, yeah…. Uggghhh, this is really embarrassing!"

Jihoon laughed because of that. Junhui also joined Jihoon in laughing and just stared at the little boy in front of him.  
_‘Finally, I made him laugh again.’_ Junhui thought.

* * *

  


**After** laughing their ass out (lmao), Jihoon invited Junhui to have dinner in his apartment since it's already dinner time. Junhui declines at first, but when Jihoon drags him inside, he just ends up sitting in front of Jihoon and happily eat.

They're now in the living room, and they talk about their childhood memories. Jihoon remembered that he kept something that Junhui gave him when they were little. So, he excused himself and went to his room.  
After getting the thing that he kept, he sat beside Junhui.

"Hey Junhui, should I call you Junnie again?"  
"Hmmm, if you want. Then, should I call you Hoonhoon again?" Junhui, with his teasing smirk, questioned Jihoon.  
"Why not?" Jih- Hoonhoon smiled at Junnie.

"Okay, Hoonhoon, what did you get in your room?" Junnie smiled at Hoonhoon.  
"Remember the paper that you gave to me when we were little kids? Here is it."  
Jihoon opened his palm and gave the small paper to Junhui.

"Oh god."  
Jihoon is now smiling ear to ear.  
"Oh my god, Jihoon, you still have this?"  
Jihoon laughed again because of Junhui's expression.  
"Why not Junhui? It's really cute! You are one of my childhood friends, so you are special to me."  
"Aaawwww, I'm touched Hoonhoon. But of all the paper that I gave to you, why did you kept this red paper with my drawing on it and I am the one wearing a long gown like I'm the bride and you are the groom. Why Hoonhoon? Whyyyyy?" Jihoon chuckled at that.

"Oh, stop being dramatic Junnie. It's really adorable, so I kept it. Besides, you are the girly one, and I'm the manly one. Hah."  
"Oooohhh, so you're saying now that we can have a chance? Huh?" Junhui wiggles his eyebrows while saying that and have his signature smirk.  
"Oh shut up, I just find that really cute and kept it."  
"I gave you, like, 30+ papers with my drawing in it, and you didn't keep those? I'm hurt Hoonhoon :--(("  
"Oh my god Junhui, you're really a drama queen. Nothing changed huh."  
"Hahahaha! Of course, Hoonhoon!"  
"Okaaaay. You should go now. I'm sure your parents are now worried about you."  
“Alright alright.”

_The two childhood friends bid their goodbyes. Their smiles were plastered on their faces the whole night because of the happiness that they felt._

* * *

Jihoon is about to sleep now, but his phone buzzed, signaling that someone texted him.

**_From: Junhui (SY's Gemini twin)  
Hello Jihoon! I want to say good night again and I hope you'll have sweet dreams! I'm glad we can chat again like the old times... oh wait that sounds old, but yeah, I know you understand that, right?  
So yeah, good night Hoonhoon! Junnie loves you~ ^^ (as a friend okay, but since I have a crush on you, let's just say it's an I love you from your admirer hehe) ♡_ **

Jihoon smiled because of that. He is now typing for a reply, but his phone buzzed again.

**_From: Junhui (SY's Gemini twin)  
P.S. Please change my contact name already :-(( I already changed your contact name to 'Hoonhoon ^_^' hehe.  
Last good night to you Hoonhoon! ^^_ **

Okay, now Junhui is back again with his confident self. It's annoying, but Jihoon felt relieved since he doesn't want to encounter a shy Junhui again. It felt awkward.  
Jihoon changed first Junhui's contact name and replied to him.

**To: Junnie ^^  
Okay, I changed now your contact name to 'Junnie ^^', satisfied?  
And have a good night too. I hope you'll also have sweet dreams. I love... errr you know it. But yeah, as a friend. Just don't act like a shy boy again because it was awkward, and please just act normal tomorrow, and for the following days. I'm sure Soonyoung would be surprised if his 'forever buddy' found his long lost childhood friend.  
Good night again, Junnie :)**

With that, he placed his phone on his study table beside his bed and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**Jihoon** yawned and stretched his body first before rising from his comfortable bed.  
He woke up from the sound of his phone buzzing. Maybe it's just a text message from his parents. He checked his phone and saw that it has 20 messages.

First, he checked his parents' messages. Next is the daily text of the weather. (He registered it to his phone since he is lazy to open his television and watch the weather forecast). Then, texts from Seungcheol.

**_From: Cheol ♡  
Good morning Jihoonieeeeee  
I hope you had a good night's sleep! Sorry if I forgot to text you yesterday, I just finished my notes since I don't want to cram and I'm too tired after that.  
So I'm hoping I'm the first to greet you a good morning! Hehe ^0^_ **

**_P.S. I already have my mark!!! I'm so excited to meet my soulmate ~^0^~_ **

_'Wow'_ Jihoon thought after reading Seungcheol's message.

And, don't judge the contact name, Seungcheol was the one who typed that, and every day, he checks Jihoon's phone and makes sure that it is his contact name.

 _'Many people are having their marks now, huh.'_ Jihoon thought once again and touched his left shoulder. He doesn't feel anything, so he just read more messages.

**_From: Junnie ^^  
Good morning Hoonhoon!!  
I hope you had sweet dreams! Don't be startled if I text you now occasionally, I'm just happy that we're closer again now ^_^  
BTW, I already have my mark!! I don't know why I said this to you, maybe I'm a little sad that after confessing to you last night, I am now destined to meet my soulmate :-(( But what if we're soulmate O0O  
Nothing's impossible, right? ^_^ hehe but don't worry Hoonhoon, if we're not soulmates, I'll just be contented on what we have now ^_^  
Have a great day ahead, Hoonhoon!_ **

_'Okaaaaaay, why do my friends have their marks already.'_ Jihoon thought while he exited his room. He gave his pets their food, and he now headed to the bathroom.  
He placed his phone on his own built "phone holder" so that he'll listen to the songs on his phone while showering.

He is now about to remove his top, but his phone buzzed again.  
_'Uggghhh, who is it now?'_

He checked his phone and saw that it's from his childhood friends.  
_'Oh god, they are so giddy now because of the mark.’_

**_From: Cheol ♡  
Jihoonieeeeee my mark is on my left shoulder ㅠㅠ I thought I'm manly ㅠㅠ  
\+ Have you got your mark too? My mark is a swing!! You know, swing in the playgrounds ^0^ I thought that you can be my soulmate because you really love swings back then! Hehe  
I wouldn't mind if you are my soulmate though. I hope that you can be my soulmate because I have a long time crush on you Jihoonie, hehe.  
I'm sorry if I'm confessing to you through text, I won't be able to meet you today because we have leadership training, so yeah. I hope you won't feel awkward about it...._ **

**_P.S. reply if you also have your mark ^0^_ **

Jihoon just stares at his reflection in the mirror and he tried to lift the sleeves of his shirt. He checked first his left shoulder, and he found nothing. He checked his right shoulder, and he is surprised because of the **two marks.**

He remembered that Junhui also sent him a text, so he opened it first.

**_From: Junnie ^^  
Hoonhoon!! My mark is on my left shoulder!! I never thought that I have the 'soft side' that every soulmate need :-((  
But I'm still excited!  
BTW, my mark is a paper. I'm not really sure what my mark is for the first time, but when I looked into it, it's red paper! Can you believe it? It's like this is saying that this is you since the only paper that you kept from me was the red paper!! Or I'm just assuming things? Hehe  
I'm sorry if I'm annoying you right now, Hoonhoon. Please message me if you have your mark also!! ^_^_ **

_'So what was that.'_ Jihoon is now sitting in the small tub and currently looking in his marks.  
He doesn't expect to have his mark earlier because his mother said, if you had your mark already, that means that you and your soulmate are all ready to meet. For Jihoon, he just wants to spend a little more time enjoying his life without thinking about his soulmate and do everything he wants to do.

Now, the bigger problem is, he has two marks on his right shoulder. The first mark that he saw is a slide, and he thought of Seungcheol's message to him. He remembered that Seungcheol also loves to go to the playground and play on the slide endlessly. Then he looked at his other mark, it is a pencil. A red pencil, to be exact. Now, he remembers Junhui's message to him and thought that Junhui loves to draw things while they were little, and he knows that his pencils are all red because his mother bought them for him.

Jihoon doesn't want to stress himself right now, so he started preparing to go to school first.

* * *

**After** all the thinking that Jihoon made, he texted Wonwoo, his cousin on his mother's side.

**To: Wonuuuu  
Hey Won, I just wanted to ask what is the meaning if you have two marks? Ya know, for the soulmate thing. My friend just needed some explanation since I also don't know about that thing. Thanks in advance, Won.**

Jihoon is now on the bus going home because it's a long day for him. He was glad that Seungcheol had their leadership training and Junhui have their whole day practice for the event in their school. The boy is in charge of playing the piano.  
So, he was just left with Soonyoung, and he was happy for his 'forever buddy' since his mark glowed when he approached his crush, who happened to be Lee Seokmin, one of the members of Jihoon's music club.  
They just talked about Soonyoung's mark and how he felt at that time and all. Jihoon just happily listened to his buddy and felt a little relieved that he didn't think of his marks for this day.

Jihoon yawned and unlocked his phone. He saw that Wonwoo already replied.

**_From: Wonuuuu  
Hello Jihoon. Okay first, don't be shy that you are the one who has the marks and the one who is confused right now. I've been in that kind of situation, so no worries._ **

_'Okay, no escape with this boy. And oh, he also had his marks?'_ Jihoon thought. He continued to read his cousin's message.

**_Having two marks is confusing. But our grandma said to me that if a person has two marks, he is the one who will take the responsibility of choosing his soulmate. If you happened to be like Somi, my younger sister, remember her? She has her marks both on her left and right shoulder. She was surprised that she had her mark at a very young age, but I'm glad that she understands things very well. She knows that she has the 'soft side' of every soulmate's needs, but she feels that she is the one who needs to protect her soulmate so, she chose the soulmate with the mark on her left shoulder. Her soulmate is also a girl, and both of my parents are not against it since they understand that anything can happen here in our world._ **

_'Oooohhh, Somi is still young though.'_ Jihoon thought once again.

**_On the other hand, if you happen to be like me, both marks are in your left/right shoulder (I have my marks on my right shoulder just to let you know), it takes time on choosing your soulmate. This may be unfair for us since every soulmate out there is just relying on the fate that was given to them but here we are, so confused about choosing who will be our soulmate and stuff. In this instance, you should pick who will be the most comfortable for you. You should think of all the characteristics that they have and compare them to yours. The fun fact is that we know who our soulmate is. We are not like the others that rely on fate, so in our part, once we saw our mark and you remembered someone based on the marks on your shoulder, they are your soulmates. It just happens that you need to choose between them and let the other one go._ **

**_For my side, I chose Mingyu over Hansol because I just felt that Mingyu is the one for me (okay, this is too cheesy, but that will also happen to you so be prepared.) Once that you choose who will be your soulmate, the other mark on your shoulder will be erased, and the one that you didn't choose, can have another mark again or not. In Hansol's case, he finally found his soulmate, you know Seungkwan, right? The cute little boy that is our neighbor here? Seungkwan and Hansol are together now, and I'm glad that they're also happy. For some cases, the marks that don't appear again or the “rejected ones” it's a sad truth but, they are the ones who are making sure that each of us chooses the right soulmate and if they happen to be the "rejected ones" they just accept it._ **

_'Oh.'_

**_So good luck on choosing who your soulmate is, Jihoon! I know that you'll choose who's best for you! And don't worry about the other person, I know that they will meet their soulmate once again. Everybody deserves to be loved, right?_ **

Jihoon locked his phone and just went home after that.

* * *

  


**That night,** he is reading Wonwoo's message repeatedly because of the thoughts in his mind. Before drifting off to sleep, he received two messages from his childhood friends again that happened to be his soulmates.

**_From: Junnie ^^  
I don't know if you are sleeping now or still wide awake, but I just want to say, good night Hoonhoon! It seems like you haven’t get your mark yet, but it’s alright~ I just hope that you can share to me or with us if you happen to get it and if you have any questions. Whenever you’re ready.  
Have sweet dreams and see you tomorrow! ^_^_ **

**_From: Cheol ♡  
Hello Jihoonieeee  
You didn't reply, so I guess you don't have a mark yet? Don't think of that first. I know that you are a busy person, and you don't want to stress yourself about that soulmate thing. I hope that we're still best friends and won’t be awkward even though I have a crush on you hehe~  
Good night Jihoonie! 😊 See you tomorrow~ ♡_ **

* * *

Jihoon for sure would have a challenging day for tomorrow.  
He rolled into his bed and keep thinking to himself, _**Seungcheol or Junhui?**_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you liked this one shot!! This is all inspired by the soulmate aus out there!!  
> Seems like I’ve edited lots with this one, but if you happen to still find an error, I’m sorry :< and feel free to correct it. :>  
> So yeah, this is the end!  
> Feedbacks are appreciated~ ^___^  
> 
> 
> -chokersvt | 210209 (edited)


End file.
